Into the Static Naruto Shippuden
by Nsnforever101
Summary: A teenage from our world thats in love with Naruto shippuden, and with the sudden flicker of her television as it goes on it changes everything, With the static that takes her and bring her to the world of the ninja, the world of naruto.
1. into the static

Into the Static

Naruto shippuden story

ding, ding ding.

The clock kept ringing and came to an instant stop as soon as I cut it off, waking me up from my dreams of being a ninja in a world of naruto. I only got up and prepared my clothing to get ready to take a shower, than I looked at the paused show, I reached my hand to the mouse and pressed play, it only reset the whole show. So I was back to the Begging of Naruto Shippuden, episode one.

I only then cursed under my breath "stupid video" as I left to go take a shower,

As I enter the shower where the water was spraying on the blue tiles that surrounded me, I only closed the curtains to prevent the water from going on the floor

-After the shower-

When I gotten out I only was about to reached for my pajamas , since I wasn't going to go anywhere, why get dressed? But then my eyes slowly went towards the closet, where the newly bought outfit was at. I looked at the shirt and laughed to myself, for it looks like an outfit my type of character would wear if I were to enter the Naruto world, as I head over the closet I put an under shirt and then put the shirt that I was starring at on. The design of dark blue water waves, and different shades of blue mixing with each other it was somewhat a see through shirt so with the undershirt making it solid, I then put on white tights and a blue skirt then I looked at the mirror positioned in the back of my door, and I thought to my self

_How silly of me_

but all that is left is for me to have a ninja head band and some weapons and I'm a full fledge ninja! As I wonder what type of character traits I would be and so forth, I thought of how I would be Tsunade's niece and I would be good in tai justu and also water and air and I would be a good healer on top of that, but last but not least my name would be Sanaruto Akira.

I better be a very fast learner in order to be able to do all those things so why not have the last name mean intelligent

"hahahahaha' I'm just too funny, I then only looked at the screen of the computer, and wondered what would happen if I was in their world, but then I only closed the computer than opened the T.V to the right side of my room as I closed my door completely, and jumped to my bead, and surprisingly Naruto shippuden was playing , episode ? I didn't really know yet -_-'

Everything on T.V where basically old episodes so it should be one I saw already ,but as I looked into the TV screen I saw something I never seen before, a small little whirlpool in the middle of the screen, I then only went close to it to see if this thing was real, and then I instantly got sucked up

'ahhhhhhhh!' _What in the world is going on_?

And that's when I figured I was going into the static, into the show. I then only passed out my heart was beating at a quicken pulse and I couldn't take it anymore and my eyes closed shut

To be continued


	2. Sanaruto Akira

INTO THE STATIC PART 2

Passed into the unknown 

'is she ok Sakura'

I heard voices, most of all I heard a loud manly yet scrawny voice that asked someone named sakura if I was ok, then I opened my eyes to the tingly sensation, it was the sun.

As I gotten up I starred at the people who surrounded me

'oh my goodness..' as I I notice who I was surrounded by which was Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Nejii, Tenten, Lee, chojii, Shikamaru, Eno it was the whole crew then that's when someone started to speak

'who are you' and this was from the voice of the hipper active ninja Naruto!

I only looked around at the cartoon world and looked at my own body, I was a cartoon!I only then fainted ,

_this can't be real_

*********************** In Tsunade's Offices ************

'Put her right there Naruto, right there down on my desk, now the rest of you are dismissed including Shizune, I want this talk to be private when I mean private, I only want Naruto, me and this girl to be here, and no interruptions or knockings on the door in the next few minutes got that!'

'Yes Ma'am!'

I was hearing all of these voices of people, which brought me to wake up and notice I was in Naruto arms, as he gently put me down on the desk. I awkwardly sat up and then the hokage spoken

'Hello Sanaruto'

_How did she know my name? Well not mines, but the one I created for this world!_

"Hello Tsunade"

'you know what ,Naruto leave'

'what! But grandma tsunade!'

"leave Naruto now!' as Naruto left the room I only starred at the women,

_What the hell_

' _I know where you came from, through the static right?'_

'huh?'

'through the static of the television, the gate opened to one of you guys who was eager to come, I guess the time has here.'

'I'll leave if you want me to….' _If only I could but I'm not so sure I really want to_

'no this is your village for now, you are welcomed any time, you will be a great helping hand in our missions, I'm sure of it, and you probably know what happens in the next few minutes of our lives. Therefore I must see if things will change for the better or the worst, I'll make you into a full fledge ninja by the time you are done here, you will work with guy sensei therefore if you have no powers, you develop some strength , you know who to associate with for help, but just in case I put Hinata on the job to be around'

Then she suddenly grabbed something out of here drawer and come around from her desk and faced me faced forward and as I look at her hand I saw she had the leaf village headband then she gently wrapped it around my head then said

'welcome to the leaf village, my niece! And she gave that off with a big grin' I only tried to give a smile back for this was really weird, but then I thought why not have fun I always wanted to be in the Naruto world and check this place out. And I gave an even bigger grin and yelled

'nice to meet you my aunty tsunade's of the leaf village!'

she only give a roaring laugh and I joined along with her

and through the laughter she called out 'come in Hinata'

And the Adventure began.

To be continued….


	3. Walking At Midnight

Into the Static Part 3

Hinata came inside, looking like a fragile piece of glass, and as she slowly entered into the hokage office, her stance changed to a boastful woman as she yells out

"Yes Ma'am" responding to lady Tsunade earlier command and then lady tsunade started to speak her mind out to Hinata

"Hinata are you ready for this?"

"yes Ma'am"

"ok Hinata here is the deal, Sanaruto has come from another world, different from ours, she has come through the static, basically entering a portal from her world to ours. All I want you to do is to lead her around the village and introduce her to everyone, and also help her do some training.

By the way, you won't be the only one teaching her, me and guy sensei and Naruto will be on this job, but last but not least make sure you don't tell anyone, especially Naruto about where Sanaruto comes from."

"yes Ma'am" Hinata responded

While lady tsunade was giving Hinata command after command of what building she should direct me to, so I can find my sleeping apartment and what store so I can get a customize outfit for me, my mind was only left to wonder,

_why shouldn't Naruto know? What would happen if he did know? Is it something I don't know? What's going on? What episode is this anyway? Is this is how everything going, by episode number? But wait… why shouldn't Naruto know?_

I only then look at my necklace that I hold dear to me, holding the four initials that only I knew

_NSNI_

and not able to hold the questions anymore, my body shaking, as if it knew a secret that I shouldn't know, or a secret that shouldn't be told

"why shouldn't Naruto know?" stopping lady tsunade in mid sentence from saying "that's all", I repeated my question

"why shouldn't Naruto know?"

"you and Hinata are dismissed, we will have that talk later, but for now enjoy the view Sanaruto, ok?"

I only left my mouth shut, and walked out while Hinata followed, closing the door shut behind us

*walking at midnight*

I only let my foot walk to ichiraku for some ramen after I let Hinata leave of to go home.

I catch the store cook before he left and ask if I can take one to go, and right at my left side there was Naruto stuffing his mouth with roman at a top speed that would be having me throwing up for my stomach wouldn't be able to conjure so much food, as I look at the bowls that where with ramen and how they were left empty and shiny, not even a drop of liquid was left from the soup. Naruto left a clean bowl.

And with his voice finally reaching to me, while my eyes where just now starring at his moving mouth, I looked up to his eyes and stepped back into reality

"are you ok Sanaruto?"

"yeah I'm fine"

I then only look at him as he put his bowl down and the cook picked it up while he put my order down

"Sanaruto do you mind if I walk you home"

"no I wouldn't mind at all but you know you don't have…."

"no its ok, you live one door down from me"

_Now that was true, lady tsunade made me have a room next door to Naruto and the customize outfit was exactly like mine, but it was the extreme ninja outfit, the one that I truly imagine!_

"so Sanaruto, how are you liking the village isn't it a dream?"

"tell me about it" _no literally this feels like a dream -_-'_

" By the way, what village you came from?" he asked these questions while we was walking towards home

I only then remembered what Hinata told me to tell anyone who ask where I came from, and these orders where from tsunade, that I come from the

"hidden fall Village"

"that village sounds pretty familiar , I think I went there on a mission when I was small, with sakura and "

"were here" I cut him off knowing he was about to go down a valley of hurt

"oh , I didn't even notice…" and before I went inside and waved him goodbye, he put a firm grip on my shoulder

" you know lady tsunade told me to teach you some wind chakra, and stuff, and I was wondering if now.."

"sure. I'm not ready to go to sleep yet, and I am so eager to learn something"

"then we will start now with the basics?"

"with the basics" we then only smiled at each other and had a small stare down and with me losing then he said

"can I come in?"

"sure" and with that I closed the door

_I'm ready to be a ninja! _

To be continued…

On the next Naruto

: Author: in an instant Sanaruto started showing some results with wind and with the starting practices of tai justu she's become very skilled and just those few hours, Especially last night when she was with Naruto!

Is it a friendship that will be built bold or something else? On the next Naruto shippuden part 4

The Golden Catch!


	4. Golden Catch

Into the static part 4

The golden catch

My ears where hearing the birds morning songs, as my eyes open to the bright shining beam of the sun that found its way right on the mid section of my nose, having me to go cross eyed for a moment to see the warming sensation.

While my eyes were busy doing this my mind started to notice the sharp pain that was thriving through every bone in my body. Most of all it was coming from my back, and that's when I notice my back was leaning against the side edge of the bed and as I look down to see what was the heavy weight on my lap, my eyes looked down waiting for my mind to process what was the object, and that's when I notice I was starring down at Naruto face , I was starring at Naruto sleepy figure as his chest rouse up and down, and with that I started to remember what happen last night

Last night story

*Starting flashback*

"Oh come on ! is that all you've got Sanaruto? Try it again! And with that I let the little whirlwind swirl in my hand, and with that it started getting out of control,

And while I was going insane trying to figure out how to stop it, Naruto was laughing.

I only then threw the chakra wind at him, it basically fading soon as it left my hand, but it still gave him an epic punch, a punch that had the laughter to stop and have him clutching his stomach with a sweat drop coming from the back of his head, but it was a punch that I knew that wouldn't be anything big, as I pay attention to the sweat drop and his purple face I started to think,

_Wow so people actually can see that in this world? That humongous sweat drop and that purple face_

I then only laugh and whispered

"what a world", while Naruto just said

"what's so funny?" still clutching his stomach

Then that's when everything started to become blurry, I only slumped down , with the bed as support and when I gotten into a seating position I leaned my head back , my body ready to pass out to sleep, with my eyes clear enough to see Naruto head dropping onto my lap,

Sending a sharp pang on my lap from the weight that dropped upon me I then drift off to sleep .

*End of flashback*

As my hand went towards the pillow that was on the bed and above my head, I grabbed it and put it under Naruto head replacing my lap and I head over the kitchen and toke out some eggs from the refrigerator and set it on the counter, I only thanked Hinata for making me get some groceries in my house and objecting against my idea of saying I would just eat take out.

I then open the stove, just trusting my experience with my stove back at home and opening it before I took a shower , knowing that it would take a long time for it to get hot, but just in case I put it on low and put the pan on top of the stove then head over to the bathroom.

*After the shower*

While I got out the steaming bathroom, I smelled something more than just steam, I smelled….

_Smoke!_

And with that I ran out the bathroom, with the towel wrapped around my body and I head towards the kitchen to meet a Naruto with the face indicating

_Are you an idiot?_

I only prepared for the worst as he started to holler, "Who does that? Leave the stove on and goes take a shower?"

And I retorted with the answer "well that was my mistake! I didn't know even when you put the stove on complete low that it would go blazing with fire, what an eccentric idea"

"Whatever, just don't do that again, for the apartment might do something crazy, like catch on fire!" and instantly he calmed down, now blushing as he notice I was in a towel

"….." -_-'

I only felt a cold sweat roll down the back of my head , and as I felt that, I couldn't help myself but to give him a roaring laugh, and he couldn't help but smirk and then ask me

"why are you laughing?"

But I couldn't give him the real answer, so I just answered him with a

"I don't know" then that's when I remembered

"Naruto!" a worried expression replaced my laughing face as I went closer to him and reached for his shirt, lifting it up slightly I only looked at his stomach to find no bruise mark or anything

"How remarkable, nothing… nothing is there.."

"you thought your baby cut would bruise me? "

I only gave a short glance towards his eyes, my lips just an inch apart from his , then I looked down and starred at his stomach and touch it slightly, as my eyes notice the nine tails mark, I only traced the mark, and that's when I knew that was all I needed to do to have him putting his shirt down, and saying that he had to go

_What an idiot I am, why did I do that!_

I only was able to whisper shout

"Sorry!…Naruto… I didn't mean…" and while he was about to close the door, with his back facing me, he only slightly turned his face and whispered

"it's ok," and gave me a ridiculous joyful smile with it, indicating everything was ok yet his eyes didn't match , they look as sorrowful as ever , as he shut the door close my mind was only left with the sadden eyes trying to hide his hurt with the smile that was so weak, he was side that I saw an ugly side of him, and so early in our relationship, and I then I only wondered,

_Would there be a relationship at all?_

I only starred at the door where he was just standing a minute ago, starring at the door in which he left through, and even if I knew he would be ok soon, I truly wasn't sure how I would be, with him leaving and all, a pain had struck my heart making it hurt like a dagger was going through my heart crushing my soul , but then the question came to me,

why did his nine tail mark show?

To be continued…

On the next Naruto!

Sanaruto: where is Naruto! I haven't seen him for days, I've been progressing in everything but in his wind chakra, as if I'm broken when It comes to the movement

Author: it's called love

Sanaruto: I don't think so…. And shut up! It's not! -_-'

Ps: I am going to be signed in with a mission with Sakura, Sai , and Yamato, we are planning to investigate on Orichimaru I hope Naruto is on this mission , and I think I finally figure out how Naruto world is going and all

Figure out with me, on the next Naruto!


	5. The electric static, of wind

Into the STATIC! Naruto Story part 5

The electric static, of wind

I only starred at the door where Naruto presence was, and then I knew,

_I shouldn't be in this love feast; I should be getting a move on!_

I only then grabbed my clothes, the soft silk in-between my fingers, allowing me to remember the feel of the power of the wind chakra, as I put my clothing on I started to feel the wind chakra vibrating through my body, and before I was able to do anything, it seemed like it was turning into a dark electric power, and with this happening, everything in my body started hurting.

"ahhhhhh!" _stop it, stop it stop it! What is going on!_

I only look at my right hand where the electric current was coming out from, and while that was happening my skin started bleeding, I felt like someone was sawing it with a knife , cutting slowly through every bone, as I looked around the apartment, the cemented white walls and the bed at the left corner near the window, where the city were , I started to think logically,

_Where could I throw this dangerous thing?_

I knew I couldn't throw it out there through the window so I hurried and jumped on my bed, and threw the electric current there.

And out of nowhere a black portal was made where the now broken bed was at.

I started to feel the will to put my hand inside the black hole, a will I couldn't stop, and in the instant my arm felt like something swallowing it I started to notice my arm turning to a more human hand , more like reality instead of cartoonish like and it hurt so much, it's like I was being torn apart between the two worlds so I pulled out, and in that instant when someone started to knock on the door the portal disappeared.

muffled sound of voice started hollering out my name, it most likely sounds like Nejii was on the other side, but my question was why?

As I wrapped my arm with the sheet and ripped most of the silky white covers off so it can be the actual size of my arm, I then opened the door and hid my hand behind my back

"so what's going on Nejii?

While lee was talking about youth and strength to Tenten, Nejii was more focused on seeing what I was hiding behind my back without using byakugan, but yet he still went along and delivered the message

"Lady Tsunade wants everyone in her office right at this moment, including you"

I only told him that I would be heading over there, and then I grabbed Naruto sweater, reversed it and put it on, and I started to walk to the hokage building

While I was heading there My feet stumbled on the streets, I felt extremely weak as if, if I took one more step I would instantly pass out , my blood boiled for I really didn't want to pass out again, it would only show how weak I am and I couldn't show that .

As I started running to tsunade building, everything was becoming a swirl; I was using sheer will power to stay even balanced.

The breeze pass my ear, like an electrifying sharp wind, I only screamed as I notice what was happening, and then out of nowhere, instead of running up the stairs to the building I was at the front door of the hokage.

Before I opened the door I only checked what condition my whole body was, but it wasn't harmed or anything

So with a deep breath of air going through my lungs, I exhale then twist the golden doorknob that was upon the wooden door and as I open it, my eyes revealed the face of everyone, everyone was there already including the sensei's and some new faces.

Naruto only started noticing that, that was his sweatshirt/ sweater I had on.

I only did a quick glance, and then look at Nejii, who was seemingly still wondering what I was hiding, and not wanting to be rude and invading my privacy he didn't use his byakugan

Then lady tsunade caught our attention with sudden gouged words trying to come from her mouth,

With her bold features, as if she was ready for war and her hands in tight fist, as if even delivering the news made her angry. She looked tense then suddenly she spoke

"ninjas of the leaf, there are people that are attacking the villages left to right, destroying and taking,, but at this very moment the village of the cloud is being taken after the sudden attack upon the waterfall village from new villains who just popped out from nowhere, instantly causing destruction

And along with those lines, everybody starred at me, tsunade not even noticing , she continued off in her sentence, while my face worn a shocked expression, but an expression not because of what happened to my fake village, but an expression of bewilderment was upon my face for a moment before I realized why everyone was looking at me,

But most likely they probably thought that I was probably in sudden grief of what happen when I wore that expression instead of just plain bewilderment

And as lady tsunade continued, she started talking about how these men weren't the Akatsuki, instead they are called themselves the Fatelities, for short , fate.

and with that my full attention was taken when I knew our enemy was unfamiliar

"these men believe themselves as gods, they believe by their hands judgment can be placed upon any innocent's head, I want information about these men as soon as possible, for it looks like they are attacking every village with no difficulty, there is only so much time before these men show at our villages doorstep

At this moment, I'm even thinking they would be having the Akatsuki bowing down to them, And I can't afford to have the village damaged more than the damage Pain has done us"

Striking my brain like a left over shock that suddenly toke action, that's when I figured it out, we already passed basically the episodes of 180's and when I came into their reality everything that is supposed to happen after that has change.

Now that I think about it, the only conclusion was that, with a new hero in the story that has come into the world there is also a new villain.

I only clutch my fist ignoring the pain that was shooting through my body and causing my vision to be blurry, while blood dripped from my closed fist, and with everybody looking and Nejii doing an instant byakugan

I stumbled on my feet and then feel to the floor, I only cursed under my breath as my eyes closed

Only my ears left to hear the sudden shouts of my name

"Sanaruto, Sanaruto!"

As I passed out.

To be continued…..

Stay tuned for the next Naruto the figured out story!


End file.
